100 Days of Lacewoodshipping
by Deathangel Katsumi
Summary: Hello! I'm Deathangel Katsumi! My OTP is currently lacewoodshipping, and I support it like crazy, so this is a 100 chapter story of my own challenge called the 100 day OTP challenge I made myself for this OTP I decided to write it for, it will contain smooching, fluff and all the feels in the world! Wish me luck! First 4 chapters uploaded all together, (one day behind) post two tm
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's Deathangel Katsumi! ^.^ You may recognise me as the author of another lacewood fanfiction I am in progress writing at the moment; Life, Death but Love~ And I have decided to give this 30 day OTP challenge a go, as you've seen on the title, my plan is to see if I can get through the 30 days, then add a bit of spice and do a huge 100 days adding 70 days of my own themes to my very loved OTP Lacewoodshipping at this time because they need more loves and im such a hardcore lacewoodshipper~ w So yeah, I will be writing a chapter everyday for 30-100 days! Hope you enjoy me reads, and you will certainly recognise the first 30 days because those are the set themes for the '30 day OTP challenge'~

Enjoy reading, and I would love to hear your reviews!

Day 1:

Holding hands

It was a fine evening in Lumiose city, the busy but calming serene nightlife to seem to glow and reflect in Serena's eyes, so much was going on, yet it didn't look at all crowded, Lumiose was beautiful in the night as it is.

Her 'escort' or even so her boyfriend, Augustine Sycamore, a professor and PHD was leading her to one of the fanciest restraunts for a small little date of theirs, in fact it was very well one of those days of the weeks for them known as date nights, where Serena forced him to let go of his work just for one night and not over work himself.

She leaned in to his arm she clung to, the arm he gave to her to hold as a gesture to show that this beautiful woman (in his eyes) was taken and unconditionally his. She surveyed the tower ahead and, Clemont's part gym and stadium and a well known spot for Kalosian lovers to bask in the nights glow and sitting joyously with their companions company over dinner. She loved dates with Augustine; he always made her feel special, something beyond compare and certainly one to fuss over. She loved the way he would hold her hand over the table and rubs her knuckles before the food arrived, and how sometimes he would entwine his legs and feet around hers under the table as If people wouldn't notice much, the little smiles and glances he gives her. She smiled when sometimes he would just whisper funny little jokes about the people around them as if he knew their little secret lives just to make her giggle and laugh.

He looked down at her in wonder when she began smiling, looking back to him, she smiled wider when he moved his arm to wound around her waist. It was a slightly chilly autumn night here, so warm jackets and coats were needed, not that Serena minded in her black skirt and comfortable knee high winter stockings and a long waist coat from that expensive boutique across the road he complains she spends too much in, not that he complains when she buys the lingerie part from there.

They proceeded to make their way to the famous and well suited restraunt inside and at the top of Lumiose tower, Augustine being the rank he was, abled to get the window seats with the stunning view of Lumiose city. There they ate their ordered dinner and chatted over little things, making each other laugh and get stuck in small conversations about mega evolution and pokemon, then by the end of the evening when the plates were taken away with crumbs of the remains of their selected meal, They settled for another glass of wine when they settled on a desert to share. This part was settled with more intimate talks at the end of an entertaining night such as this, here he would whisper how much he meant to her and how beautiful she looked this evening.

"Your beauty impresses me beyond anything." He said in very serious tone, she looked more intently in his eyes for an explanation, a feel of butterflies and heat to the cheeks catching her off guard to the compliment, he always had this affect on her when he told her these things in that serious tine meant to her that he meant it deep in his heart. He smiled at her and picked up a desert spoon when a wonderful looking pastry topped with ice cream big enough for two arrived, she looked at the delicious pastry, her love for anything sweet beginning to fail in waiting, what was really impressive, was that he ordered her favourite; an cinnamon swirl pastry with white icing and strawberries topped with whipped cream and creamy ice cream.

He picked at one of the strawberries first and held it up to her mouth to present it to her to eat just for her to have. She smiled and took the sweet fruit into her mouth, a little sensuously to drive him crazy over her a bit, just to tease he thought. His compliments would win him big things.

When he noticed the little quirk, he raised an eye brow and a mischievous smile and picked up some of the ice cream with his spoon to take a bite, as she proceeded to eat her share, Augustine offering and donating all the best and sweetest parts to her every little bit and a while, as they both enjoyed the lovely treat. When they finished this dish also, the final act of the evening was simply sitting in their chairs and seeing the view before them, his hands were entwined with hers as he sat a little closer to her this time other than directly opposite. The night was perfect, that was when he took her chin with two fingers to make her face him only slightly so he could reach her lips with the centimetre distance between his and her own lips for a sweet but deep kiss to seal the night.

After a few smooches and little talking of anything that came to mind they were comfortable with, they left the restraunt after Augustine paying and leaving a generous tip, and they both made their way out of Lumiose tower.

When they began walking the streets through the route home, the air was more chilling as the night went on in the autumns chill, He noticed this looking down at his amore, grabbing a hand and entwining his fingers and bringing them inside one of his pockets to keep some of her skin warm, this was a que to her to cuddle closer to his side.

When they got back to his apartment of the lab which she comfortably decided to stay for the night on date nights like these, they resumed the last of the night to curl up on the couch in a change of slightly warmer and comfortable clothes and cups of steaming mugs.

Their hands still entwined.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Cuddling somewhere

They sighed together in contentment.

After so many events bad events, suddenly coming down to crash to an end. It could have ended in a death, the couple here were certain of it at one standing point. He held her close, as tight as he could as if to try and keep her in place, and not to break her any further than the mass of pieces she could have been. Helping to stop the tears falling from her face, thinking if he hugged her tight enough, then the tears will cascade backwards and flow back into her body. Though did not succeed.

Her body wracked with hiccups and sobs as he held her before the gaping hole that was there before them. Though the massive destruction did not phase him at all, nor did the thought of such a huge explosion even destroying the whole town killing more than thousands of people and pokemon in the small town, no. All that mattered to him right now was the little lady he held on like a life line so close to. The same young lady he sent off on a life changing journey to follow her pokemon dreams and enthusiasm to help finish his regions pokedex and research. He was scared for life at the now thought boggling his mind now.

He could have sent her to her death.

He was beating himself up on the inside, but he needed to comfort the young lady in his arms from her terrifying experience.

Lysandre…

He could have broken her, crushed her.

His best friend turned against everyone he knew, traded it all for a 'perfect world'.

Most importantly he turned against him. The guy he went to Uni with, studied with, and opened to many ideas and possibilities to both try and make a better world for pokemon, to understand them better, but her was too blind to see Lysandre taking a extremely different path.

And he would never be able to help him, more less speak to him again. The hole most likely holding his remains.

She clutched his lab coat to tightly, her knuckles turned a startling white, he held her waist, his head position on her head, beckoned hers to hide in the crook of his neck. Maybe a familiar sent would do her some good.

Familiarity…

He was certain Lysandre didn't see it, the world they were really living in, it was more unique than imperfect. How could he miss that, so many antics and parts here that made it worth fighting for, what Serena was trying to help fight for.

The sounds of sirens and people bustling about before the explosion, he lifted his head up slightly to see many people helping to rescue those who got caught up slightly in the destruction and officer Jenny arresting remaining Team Flare grunts.

The smoke wafted in the air, the loud sirens, now seem to slightly blur out for him, he could clearly hear her crying suddenly when the sirens got here. He managed to see her four friends in the distance between the throng of busy people helping to clear things, then Diantha reasoning to them to not come over, and leaving the two of them be, she was understanding towards the two, and he silently agreed in relief to have this time with her, just this once, knowing she needed him more than anything right now.

His own tears threatened to fall sooner or later, he was thanking the heavens and that if Arceus could see them, he would be forever grateful and promising that no other harm shall come to her, he almost believed for a second he had that power, but was reminded of how she would carry on with anything necessary and how broken she was right now. Slowly they both collapsed to the floor in a heap, tangled in his hugs and cuddles, cradles and shushes.

The paramedic ran up to them slowly, a hand went to Augustine's shoulder, a flood of 'are you alrights' and 'hang on there' was taking its time to process through Augustine's mind until they were rushed to be checked from the impact and moreover Serena who was almost trapped under the rubble there.

He still didn't let go of her, he held her close, promising not to loose her, as the paramedic escorted them, an arm over the two to get away from the hole in the ground in case of any more explosions and a check up for any trauma, Augustine knew she was dealing with it emotionally too.

When they were being checked up, blankets thrown over the two, Serena still plastered to his side utterly exhausted, no words really needed to be said here, it was all loud and clear, and he was furthermore relieved to be here to comfort her when it counted most, pushing the thought of losing her to the back of his mind, he put his arm around her, the inside of the ambulance silencing and fuzzing out the sounds of the sirens and bustling shouting people.

And finally, quiet even breaths sounded his ears from the sleeping beauty beside her, bruised and battered,

Still breathing in the world that seemed pretty perfect to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 is a little short, but I'm slowly getting there, and I kind of like this one 3

Enjoy~ :3

Day 3

Watching a movie

This couldn't be any more comfier.

Serena sat wedged comfortably into Augustine side as they watched a classic film on their cosy TV in his apartment. He would sit there with his arm around her and then finger and stroke her hair in a loving way. When she moved her arms to hug his torso, he would sigh in contentment at the close and intimate contact.

The film on the TV they had put on was 'pirates of the Kanto region' A little favourite of theirs when they decided for some action themed movies.

When she shifted, he would grunt when she would accidentally elbow him or nudge him somewhere 'of a mans pride'.

And that's what she just did.

Accidentally of course.

"Oof!" Augustine scrunched his eyes and grabbed the area in utter embarrassment and pain.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Augustine I didn't me-"

"His fine mon amore." He barely wheezed out. She held onto his shoulders and tried to ease his shock of pain in some way or another, she was completely speechless and didn't know what to do now, I mean what would you do? Apart from let your lover cry in agony from getting hit directly in the crotch.

Which by the way was caused by you.

Great Serena, absolutely fantastic, what a way to go to show how much you love them.

"I'll uh… Go get some ice for that." She stuttered off directly to the mini kitchen of the apartment to grab some ice, then came back to see himself trying to regain himself, head back against the sofa and groaning slightly where it hit him most.

She gave him the ice pack and he put it in place and let out a puff of air into a sigh.

"Augustine, I'm really sorry, I couldn't believe I was so careless sat there, and I kind of made it worst by fidgeting..." She blushed hard, especially at being so careless in front of him. He gave her a sweet smile and a chuckle, patting her head.

"Its no harm done." He shifted wincing. " Uh, well maybe a little bit, but its fine, accidents happen, the main thing is you learn from your mistakes unless your pretty little blue eyes girl who carries a Fennekin all day round." He chuckled remembering the little mishaps she had done in the past, all which some he found adorable of course.

"Hey!" She pouted at him and straitened her posture in annoyance, but secretly hinting a smile, Then she was next to smirk. "Well mister, your gonna have to stay put to watch pirates of the Kanto region 3, and I'm sitting on your lap this time."

Another movie long.

Augustine sweat dropped, and covered his crotch area at the mention of her sitting there, and possibly injuring him some more in said area. "I'm pretty sure that won't be necessary ma Cherie." He stuttered in protest.

"Tuff love." She winked and gave a smile his way, grabbing the remote.

Serena decided she loved movie nights.

Augustine…

Not so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

On a date

Augustine walked with Serena in Veridian forest.

Yes, Augustine had mentioned to Serena they would be going away for a little couple get away from work (she couldn't agree more if it meant getting himself away from his desk papers, the workaholic).

And yes he booked a pricy holiday to the Kanto a long way away from Kalos region, Couple suites and everything, and today was an especially sunny and warm day for a date to accompany for just the two of them.

He held a large picnic basket in one hand and his other arm was occupied with his

Lovely lady beside him, the champion and hero of Kalos.

When they found a large clearing with soft blades of grass and rapidashes in the distance, they decided to settle there for their little date.

"This is absolutely beautiful Augustine" She said breathtakingly staring down at the small herd or rapidashes in the distance, a couple of them with their young pomytas.

"I thought you might like it, did you know my parents owned a ranch for rapidashes, rode them everyday and grew up there, I'm pretty sure they still own it back in Kalos." He looked to her and smiled. "How would you feel if I took you to my rapidash ranch and visit some old pokemon friends and ride rapidashes into the sunset." He laughed at his intended cheesy quote at the end of his sentence. She looked at him in amusement to drop her head in laughter at the thought.

He soon began ton unload all the many treats and savoury items suitable for a picnic, including some berries and fruit.

They ate the picnic food in talk and laughter, Augustine making funny quotes and making her laugh, they would talk in comfort with each other then enjoy comfortable silence in other times whilst eating their favourite packed foods. Augustine opened an container full of strawberries, a favourite of Serena's he learned, and offered her one to feed to her. She smiled an almost all knowing smile and took it timidly, the juicy fruit tingling her lips in a sweet red taste it provided. She ate the fruit taking it delicately off his fingers, his cheeky smile and a wink was all she needed to see to know before he claimed a strawberry in his mouth to present to her.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he moved in closer to her, beckoning her to take a bite, she smiled cheekily and moved even closer, bumped her nose with his in a cute and teasing way and leaned her head side ways to connect her lips to the treat and his in kind. She took her half and he took his, but that didn't stop there, he carried on kissing her, both swallowing what was left of the strawberry, Serena moving him back so she pinned him. They made out for that little while, both being teasing and loving, he stroked her cheek then kissed her nose, bringing his arm up to look at his watch, he sighed.

"We should be getting back to the hotel."

"Yeah..." She sighed and agreed, lying on his chest. By now the rapidashes had moved even closer, Serena got up and patted the curious ponyta that wondered too far from its mom and Augustine smiled at the curious baby pokemon.

Serena suddenly bursted out laughing when she saw the ponyta trot up to Augustine to lick his face repeatedly.

"Aw, she likes you Augustine" Serena giggled

"Heh heh, a little too much…" He sweat dropped when it plopped next to him, nudging and rubbing his arm with its head, a gesture with his flames evidently cool to allowed to be touched by someone it just met.

"So..?" Serena beckoned.

"So… What?" He questioned.

"Aren't you going to take her on your 'journey'?" She mimicked with what he used to say to her when she had a new pokemon to think about to add to her team.

"Oh… Well I suppose, she does seem to like me a lot, okay, what about you mon ami? Would you like to be my pokemon?" It yelped in agreement and happiness to hear what he had to say. "Then it's agreed." Augustine settled the deal with a poke puff especially for the ponyta who lapped it up in one mouth full.

"Oh this is so great Augustine! You have a ponyta!" Serena said ecstatically all too happy for her professor to be having pokemon rather than just being there to study them.

"I suppose this is pretty great, I haven't been round ponyta in while to be honest." He sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, now that you have one, maybe in good time you can teach me how to ride one?" She winked and stood up getting ready to pack up and leave now that the sun was setting.

He blushed a bit then sexily raised an eyebrow.

"You cheeky minx." He said lustfully.

The little ponyta beside him just sat there innocently enjoying its new found companions.

Oh that was such a cheesy ending . But I hope you enjoyed it all the more XD

I can't believe I have gotten so far on this, So chapter 5 to do the next day!

Deathangel Katsumi~


End file.
